Ray of Sunshine
by Jewelzgotpower
Summary: Hermione never expected this. Neither did he. For, what happened that night, only Hermione can remember. But, something will bring them back together .
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so please don't laugh! This is about Fred & Hermione, who are actually my favorite pairing.

CHAPTER 1

**3 years ago….**

The war had ended a month ago, and there was a party going on at Fred and George's apartment. I, Hermione Granger, for one, didn't think it was that big of a deal. I mean, what was the point of getting drunk? How was going to a crazy party considered fun? I was only going there, because Harry had asked me to. He was so famous now, but it was still very uncomfortable for him. So I said yes. I would go. But I was taking a book with me.

I heard a knock on the door, and I opened it. There stood Harry and Ron.

"Ready for the party Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No." I said, and huffed. Harry and Ron laughed. "Don't worry 'Moine. As long as you have your little book, you will be alright," Harry said between laughs.

"Oh, I wouldn't call that book little," Said Ron, raising an eyebrow. It was true. That book was about nine hundred pages long.

"Well let's go!" Said Ron, and we apparated into Fred and George's apartment.

When we got there I realized, that calling their home an "apartment" wasn't enough. It was more like a town home. Obviously they had put an undetectable extending charm. There were more rooms in the house that Hermione could count. There was a bar, and a hot tub. Though it was only, like, 9 PM, the party was packed full, with drunk, dancing bodies. Harry, Ron, and I stared at the party. I could see Fred chatting with his girlfriend, Erica. I saw George snogging a random girl. We looked around at everyone in silence, and then I heard a familiar voice squeal "Won Won!"

Lavender tackled Ron before you could say "broomstick". Then she and Ron started, ahem greeting each other in a way which caused a very disgruntled Harry to say, "Get a room guys!"

And so they did.

Harry and I just stayed where we were for a couple of minutes. Then Ginny came and greeted us (thankfully in a very non Lavender way).

"Hey guys!" She said. She was wearing a short tight dress, which flattered her curvy figure in every way. Her dress sleeves were low cut, so you could see just the right amount of cleavage. Here hair was silky today, and her face, was beautiful. I could literally see Harry's eyes pop out of their sockets. I felt completely retarded. I was wearing the same dress I had worn at the Yule ball with a jeans jacket completely buttoned up. My hair was bushy as ever, and I had barely put on any makeup. Just some eyeliner here, and some blush there. Harry and Ginny disappeared into the throng of dancing people, and I just stood there. With my big, heavy book. I sighed, and went to find a quiet room to read in. I went upstairs, and went right into the first room I saw. Big mistake. Lavender, and Ron were, well um, getting busy to put it lightly. They didn't even notice me come in. I hurried out, and found another room. This one, thankfully wasn't occupied. There was a big fluffy bed, and a large window. I flopped onto the bed, and started reading my book, which was a romance novel. Chapter one:

_Aya was running, as fast as she could. From who she was, from what she knew, from what what made her up. Her dress, which was once beautiful, was torn. it's beautiful blue material, was scratched up, and covered in dirt. Twigs were in her red hair. Why? Why did everything have to be so hard on her? She was only eighteen! She didn't want to have to choose. She wanted to be free. It had all started out at the wedding. She loved someone, but she was forced to marry another. She felt weak. She felt she just couldn't marry another man. She couldn't. she had to keep running. She had to keep the child in her stomach safe. From that horrible monster. Aya was tired out of her mind. She stopped at a creek, and took a long, refreshing drink. She stretched out her legs, and sighed. If only she could stay. But no. she had to keep going. It was important. They would be coming for her now. They would be searching for her. She had to keep moving. She reluctantly got up and kept running. She heard a twig snap. Aya was about to turn around, when a pair of strong hands, grabbed her, and put a hand over her mouth._

I, who had been so interested in her book, didn't realize someone had walked intothe room. Fred. I got up, startled. "Fred!"

Fred looked at me. "Hermione!" he said, imitating my startled voice.

I ignored him. "What are you doing here?" I snapped.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Ronniekins came downstairs, and told me to find you. He, and Harry wanted to know where you were."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"They were just looking out for you."

"I'm fine."

"Of course you are."

"Now you can go."

Fred crossed over to where she was sitting, and snatched my book. I mean right out of my hands. I howled in protest. "Give it back!"

Fred smirked. "No, I don't think I will." He looked down at the book. "Hmm… romance. Didn't seem like your type Hermione."

"Give it back!" I said.

Fred rolled his eyes. "I don't think so. What is this book called?" He read the title. " Ray of Sunshine." He wrinkled his nose. "Sounds corny."

I glared at him. "Give it back." I repeated.

He looked up at me. "You know what Hermione, your too wound up. I know something that can make you feel better."

He had two glasses of Firewhisky in his hands, which apparently had come out of nowhere.

I looked at the glasses like they were poison.

Fred just grinned. Stupid idiot.

"I'll make you a deal 'Mione. You drink the glass, and I give you your book back."

I stared at him. Was he for real? I really wanted that book back though. And, one glass couldn't hurt. Maybe I was a little wound up. I snatched the glass out of his fingers. "Fine", I snapped. I drank the whole thing up. Suddenly, I felt like my throat was burning. I coughed, and coughed. My eyes were watery. I hated it. But I loved it. It gave me a feeling of fire.

Fred grabbed me, and placed me on the bed. He looked horrified. "Hermione? Are you okay? I'm sorry, I was just having fun. You can have your book back. I'm so, so sor-"

I cut him of. "Give me more." I said.

He stared at me in stunned silence. Then a grin slowly spread on his face. He silently poured me another bottle. I took it. I climbed onto the bed. And sighed. I felt fuzzy and unreal. It felt _good_. He sat on the bed next to me. I looked at him. Suddenly, my mind seemed to have lost control of itself. It shut down, and my body took over. I kissed Fred Weasley on the lips. He became ridged at first, but then moved closer to me, his mouth devouring mine. His kisses moved from my lips, to a trail down my neck. Every kiss sent a shudder down my body. It suddenly began to feel hot. I took my jacket of. Fred's lips went back up my neck, and back onto mine. His hands went for the zipper on my dress. I let him. He pulled his shirt of. His hands, which had been around my neck for so long, moved down to my underclothes. I let him pull it off without hesitation. My hand went to his boxers. My head felt fuzzy. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, there was the real Hermione Granger. But now… I just needed him… I had to do it… I had to….

I woke up with a pounding headache. When I opened my eyes, I expected to see the familiar shade of purple, my room was. But this room was eggshell white. It was also much fancier than my own room. I felt an arm draped around my waist. I saw that I was completely naked as well. I turned around to see Fred Weasley, sleeping next to me. Then it hit me. What I had done. My heart started pounding harder that my head. I felt tears well up in my eyes. One look at Fred told me he wasn't going to remember this. I pulled my clothes on, and grabbed my book. I apparated home.

I changed into a jeans and red hoodie. I hastily combed my hair. I had a job to do.

I was sitting in the chair. Waiting for my result. The woman came to me. Her expression confirmed my worst fears.

I was pregnant.

**Dun dun dun! Sorry about the cliffie J It was necessary. I'll try to post the next chapter soon enough. Until then! Bye bye little buiscits!**

**J J J **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello my lovelies! Glad to see me! I'm glad to see you too! Now, before you proceed to the next chapter, I have a few things to say. First of all, I dedicate this fanfic to my friends, Claire Laura, Toko, and Zara. You guys will be characters in this fic! ENJOY, and remember REVIEW!

Hermione's POV

**6 years later…**

I woke up in the morning, when my alarm clock started beeping. Time for another day of work. YAY! No not really. I sighed, and forced myself out of bed. As I was getting up, I felt someone put their hand on mine. Wilson, my husband. Now, I know what you are thinking. Who's Wilson? And what the heck happened to Fred? Well, I think you will be pleased to hear I can fill you in on that. After that, ahem, incident, I gave birth to my child, (obviously) and raised her. I met Wilson, who accepted me despite my child. Now I have a nice little family with Me, Wilson, and my child. It does get awkward, sometimes for Wilson to know our child isn't really his, but he treats her like his own, and I appreciate that. He still wants us to have a child of our own though. Believe me, we are trying.

Anyways, Fred got married to his bitchy little girlfriend, Erica. I don't love Fred. What happened that day were the effects of firewhisky. So, I'm not jealous of him. I just thought he had better judgment. **(Sorry for the bad language! It just perfectly describes her!) **

Where were we? Oh yeah. Wilson put his hand on mine. The romantic part, I guess. I turned around. My heart still fluttered when I looked at him. He was so dang adorable! With his blond longish hair which seemed to flop into his clear blue eyes. He was so sweet too. I was so lucky to have him.

Wilson yawned. "Where are you going 'Moine?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to work Wilson. Which you have to do too."

Did I mention? My husband was an auror (Dark wizard catcher for those of you who need some brushing up on Harry Potter facts). He worked, infact, for my best friend, Harry Potter! Yes, _the _Harry potter for you squealing fan girls. : P

Wilson grinned. "We have a day of. Mr. Potter gave us one."

"Good. You can take care of Zara, then."

"What!? Why _me_?"

"Because you are free. You said so yourself."

Wilson looked unhappy. "She's potty trained, right?"

I gave him an exasperated look. "She's _six_, Wilson. Of course she's potty trained!"

He looked at me. "Just checking."

"Well, I said, "I'm taking a shower."

I took my clothes, and shot him a meaningful look as I head to the shower. I counted to ten before he came after me.

I walked into my office, and settled down.

Someone peeked into my room. "Miss Granger?"

I smiled. "Hi Toko. Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, Miss Granger."

Toko was my personal assistant, and possibly one of my favorite people. She was a pretty Japanese girl, from Ravenclaw. I liked people from Ravenclaw. They were intelligent. And they made good cookies. Yum.

I smiled at her. "Call me Hermione."

"Alright Miss Granger."

I sighed.

Toko looked at me. "Miss Granger? We are having a problem. There are a group of wizards, who have been stealing all over the world, priceless magical items. The have also been killing muggle borns."

I gasped. Now? Six years after the war?

Toko looked at me nervously. I knew why. I was a muggle born. There was a possibility that I was in danger.

I kept my voice leveled. "Why?" I asked.

Toko shrugged. "Some of us believe that they are one of You- Know- Who's old followers trying to get revenge. We are not sure what they are trying, though."

I started pacing. "So some of Voldemort's old supporters might be trying to finish what he started?"

I heard Toko gasp, when I said his name.

I looked at her. "Fear of name only increases the fear itself, Toko. Besides the war is over. No need to fear him now."

But was I sure? Since his old supporters were apparently coming back, what did that mean? I needed to do this.

I turned to Toko, and stopped pacing. "I accept the case."

She looked relieved.

"The people working on the case are you, me, Harry, and someone else," said Toko.

"Who else?"

Toko shrugged. "I don't know who. We are meeting them tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks Toko. Tell them I accept."

Toko nodded and walked out of the room.

I sighed. Time to go back to work.

I got home, and was cooking dinner, when I heard a whizzing. I turned around, and saw my daughter, Zara, on her toy broomstick. She was knocking everything over, before she finally got control, and hovered in the air, a look of delight on her little face.

"Mommy!" she squealed.

I looked at her. "Zara, dear! What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. I just came whizzing here with my new broomstick. When I grow up, I want to be a seeker. Just like Uncle Harry!"

I smiled at her. "Of course you will be."

She sniffed the cooker.

"You're making spaghetti! My favorite!"

"I know that little munchkin."

She ogled at me with her big bright blue eyes. her hair, like mine was very messy. And brown. Her eyes were Fred's, and so was her chin, and spray of freckles.

I cleared those unwanted thoughts.

"Mommy? You seem worried!"

"I'm not dear. I just had a tough day at work."

"Okay mommy. Maybe you should have one of Toko's cookies."

"That would help."

The next day, I apparated into my office. There, Toko, and Harry were waiting for me. Harry gave me a hug.

"Good to see you again Hermione."

"You too Harry."

"Shall we start?" said Toko, who was eyeing Harry with great interest.

"Sure." Harry agreed. He gestured to the door. "Let's welcome our new members."

When the door opened. I stifled a scream. Standing there, in the hallway, was Fred Weasley.

**Cliffie again! I know, I know. How dare I and all. But seriously, you know you love me! Sorry Claire btw, this chapter was shorter than usual. I feel lazy, and now I have to do my homework. I promise you youll be in the next chapter, Claire! You too Laura. Remember REVIEW!**

**Kay, bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peeps! I'm back! Did you guys miss me? I hope you did. Sorry for the cliffy BTW: P Anyways, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Hermione's POV

I just stood there. Shocked. How could this be happening? For so long I had been pulling away from my past which had been tugging at me. I had finally found peace, and fate decided to do _this_? What? How was this fair?

Fred looked at me. I saw something flicker in his blue eyes. It went as fast as it came, so I was unable to see what it was.

"Hermione." Fred said. He held out his hand.

Me being the tactless idiot I am, stared at it as though it was an open flame.

Fred raised his eyebrows.

I reluctantly shook his hand.

"Hermione? Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

I shook my head, throat too tight to speak.

"Can I come in?" A voice came from the hallway.

Fred moved to the side to see a witch with dark hair and eyes which glinted with mystery. She had some kind of half smirk. She was cool, and collected. This witch seemed to be comforting, yet scary at the same time. She was wearing a simple jeans, and brown jacket. She held out her hand to Hermione, and calmly said, "Laura Cinder."

I shook her hand.

"Hermione Granger."

Harry cleared his throat. "So we have come here to discuss some problems that have been happening. I am sure you all know about this?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now all of you I here for a reason-"

I cut him off. "I'm sorry Harry, but I don't see how Fred is involved in this case. He runs a joke shop, which I must admit, is highly successful, but what does that have to do with catching thieves?"  
Fred spoke for the first time. "Actually Hermione, I am filling in for Ron."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously

Fred's eyes glittered. "Oh, he's got a surprise for all of us this evening. I don't know what it is, but I suppose it's the reason he can't do this."

"What about George?"

"He is in Australia collecting some stuff we need for our work shop." Again, Fred's eyes did that weird look. "Why Hermione," he said softly. "It seems as though you don't want me here."

I felt myself go red.

"It's nothing like that Fred, I just wanted to know."

Fred shook his head. "No Hermione, you have been unhappy with my arrival ever since I walked in."

"No-"

"Don't deny it."

I felt myself go angry. "I'm not denying _anything_!"

Fred acted like he hadn't heard my last comment. "Hermione, all I want to know, is why are you doing this?"

"No-"

"Why do you feel this way about me?"

"But-"

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?"

I looked at him in disbelief. This man got me pregnant for fun, I had so much shame in myself for two years until I met Wilson, and now he was asking me what he did to me? Unbelievable. Fine, maybe he didn't remember anything, but he couldn't yell at me in that way.

"You are asking me?"

Harry jumped in between us. I realized why. I had risen out of my chair and subconsciously pulled my wand out, and it was pointing directly at his chest. He on the other hand, held out his wand in a defensive position.

"Stop you guys! Don't make me hex you both. And let me remind you, I am extremely good at that."

I looked at him. "Sorry Harry."

Fred said the same.

We sat down, and discussed some tactics, and shared information we already knew. Harry asked to make a three dimensional war map. I volunteered to do it, since I didn't want people to think I was completely useless thanks to my previous show. Unfortunately Fred seemed to have the same idea. Crap.

So that's how I found myself at Fred's house that evening.

I knocked on the door, feeling nervous. Zara (god bless she had my excellent brains) had a book in her hands. She looked at me with big, innocent eyes. "Mommy?" she asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I couldn't say any more than that.

Suddenly the door opened. I looked at the person in front of me. It wasn't Fred. It was a woman with long, waist length blond hair. Her figure perfect, her features beautiful. She could have passed for an angel if it weren't for her eyes. Cold. Hard. Calculating. That described them despite their immense beauty.

"Hello," the woman spoke in a haughty proud voice.

"Hello."

She looked at me like I was dirt on her shoe. "What brings you here?" she made it clear in her voice I was not invited. I thought about what to say when Fred came in. "It's okay Erica. This is a friend of mine, Hermione Granger. We are working on the case."

Of course. Erica the Mega-Super bitch.

Her lip curled when Fred said my name, and even more when he mentioned the case.

"Well," Fred said, "Lets work in the kitchen shall we?"

Suddenly I heard someone run down the stairs.

"Mommy! I can't find my dress. I won't wear anything else. I want that dress, so-"

She stopped dead in her tracks, when she realized she had company. I looked at her. She was the younger version of Erica, that's for sure.

She looked at me, then her eyes came to rest on Zara. She gave Zara a look which clearly stated Zara was beneath her. I didn't like that.

"Mommy." She said in her mothers haughty voice. "Who are these _people_?"

Erica smiled at her daughter. The smile didn't reach her eyes. "Oh, don't worry Claire dear. She's just here to help daddy. She won't be here long, _will you_?" she gave me a pointed glare.

"Yes," Claire said impatiently, "But who are they?"

"Oh this is just Hermione Granger, and her, well, daughter."

Her look stated that she had spoken about her to her daughter before.

Claire spoke up. "Oh you mean the _mudblood_?"

Fred glared at her. "Claire Weasley! Where did you learn such foul language?"

Claire just shrugged, "Mommy told me. She said that's what you call people like _her_." She jabbed her thumb in Hermione's direction.

Fred looked ready to burst. "CLAIRE WEASLEY! YOU WILL GO TO YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?

Claire looked mortified. She nodded, and ran up to her room.

Fred gave Erica that 'this isn't over look' and walked away.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." He said.

"It's fine."

"Let's go to the dining room and finish that diagram."

"Alright."

Zara ran up the stairs, and straight onto Claire's bedroom. She slammed it open. Claire jumped at the noise, but when she realized it was Zara, she just sneered.

"You are not invited. I don't need your filth in my presence. Leave."

"No." Zara said.

Claire glared at Zara.

Zara glared right back.

"I don't like the way you spoke to my mother."

"I spoke the truth."

"You spoke what you thought was the truth."

"You don't tell me what to do."

"I'll just keep fighting back then."

Back in the dining room:

We were working silently. Of course we were silent. I mean, why talk when you can work?

I was so surprised when Fred placed his hand on my leg.

"I'm so sorry about what Erica said."

"It's okay."

He looked at me. "I'm also sorry that I yelled at you earlier." He said.

"It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have looked at you like that."

Fred looked at me. "Why did you Hermione?"

I shook my head. I wasn't ready for him to know yet.

Zara was still glaring at Claire.

Claire was still glaring at Zara.

Finally, Hermione called.

"Zara, time to go sweetie!"

Zara picked up her jaket and left.

She looked at Claire. "Do the right thing."

And then she walked out.

**Oh that must be my longest chapter yet! I'm exhausted. This took me 3 hours to write! Well I gotta go to my crushe's house. Until then, right and review! (PS: Claire & Laura you were added) :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I am back! Enjoy the next chapter. :)Hermione's POV:

I was driving home. I couldn't apparate because Zara was with me. She was too young for even side-along apparition. And obviously, I couldn't stand brooms. That's why we were in a car. Zara was in the back seat, her nose buried in a 400 page book. Too small for my taste, but hopefully by the age of eleven she would read a solid 900 page book.

Yeah, I have issues.

Anyways, as soon as I reached home, I pulled my socks and jacket off, and fell on the bed, groaning. I was so tired. I felt a warm hand go around me. Wilson, obviously. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist. He raised my chin so I was looking directly into his eye. He brought his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms tighter around him. He ran his hands through my hair. Playing with the hem of my dress. I was so happy. What a perfect ending to such a non-perfect day! Oh I was _definitely _going to enjoy this. I put my lips on his neck. He began lifting my shirt then stopped. I frowned. "What's wrong Wilson?"

He shook his head. "Honestly Hermione, you know I'd love to, but we have to go somewhere."

"Where?" I mumbled. My brain was still hazy from our recent make out session.

He chuckled, and I imagined him rolling his eyes. "Ron's place, remember? He has a surprise for us."

I looked up. This day didn't have to suck. Ron's place! I still had something to look forward too! My face broke out into a grin, which caused Wilson to smile. "Get dressed love," he said. Then left the room with one last kiss.

We arrived at Ron's house. Zara was happily continuing her little book. I realized we were the last ones there.

Ron came over to us. He shook Wilson's hand, and gave me a hug.

"How are you Hermione?" He asked.

I smiled. "I'm good. What's the little secret, hmm?"

Ron grinned. "You'll see," He said.

The dinner, was really good. So good, that Zara actually managed to look up from her book to see what she was putting in her mouth. Ah that little munchkin.

Anyway, as the dinner finished, Harry winked at Ron, who stood up, and cleared his throat. He pulled Lavender to her feet, and put his arms around her from behind. His hands rested on a small lump on Lavender's belly which I hadn't noticed before. And judging by the audience's reaction, neither had they. Suddenly, everyone was crying, and hugging everyone. Zara looked freaked out, and scampered out onto a couch in the living room. Her book in her hands. I hugged Lavender, and Ron. I felt really good for them, and hoped someday, that the same thing would happen to me. As I left their house, and got into the car, I actually felt like a normal person. Little did I know that my life wasn't going to be normal. At least, not for a long time.

**Claire's POV** Claire sat in her room. Under her covers, as she heard her dad screaming at her mother. She had placed all of her stuffed animals on top of her. As a barrier to cover her parent's fighting. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her parent's had never fought! At least not in front of her. Now they were all over each other. Yelling at each other. And, she realized as tears began to fall, it was all her fault. If she hadn't called that stupid woman a mudblood this would have never happened. She should have kept her mouth shut. She sobbed even more, but then came to an abrupt stop. Why was she crying? As far as she was concerned. Nothing was her fault. Nobody blamed her, and got away with it. Yes. That's it. It wasn't her fault, so she didn't have to feel bad for anything. It was her mom's fault. She hugged the covers even tighter, as her mother started to scream. Her mother was scary when she screamed. She shifted uncomfortably. She remembered Zara's words, and wondered why they affected her. It scared her. Suddenly the screaming stopped. Claire felt both relieved and uncomfortable. Then she heard some shuffling, and some stifled whimpers. What was going on there? She didn't want to know. After sometime the shuffling stopped, and someone collapsed. Claire squeezed her eyes shut. No matter how much she convinced herself, it was still her fault. Whatever had happened there was thanks to her. After sometime, she heard footsteps come up the stairs. Her mom came in, with a weak smile on her face. Her chin was scraped with a bruise, and she was limping. Otherwise she looked fine. I looked at her. "Mommy?" I asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, and lifted her shoulders in a proud sort of way.

She looked at Claire. "No matter what Claire, remember that some people will always be beneath us, and if they try to rise, it's important to crush them."

Then she turned on her heels, and left. Claire thought about what her mother had said. For the first time in her life, she found herself disagreeing with her mother. Someone she had looked up to her whole life. Claire grabbed her silky hair, and let out a scream, muffled by her blankets. What was happening to her?

She didn't know how it happened, but she somehow found sleep. But the dreams weren't good. Zara's warning kept ringing in her ears. Filling her up. Haunting her dreams.

"_Do the right thing."_

**Hope you guys liked that chapter. Until the next one, see ya! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

******Enjoy the next chapter! Love ya guys!**

Claire's POV

I grudgingly got up from my sweet soft pink bed. I wish was as nice as this bed. I still could feel the guilt trapped inside of me from the fight yesterday. Zara's last words to me ringing in my head "Do the Right Thing". I sleepily went downstairs and both parents sent me a weak smile and glare at each other. The tenseness of yesterday lingering in our beautiful home. It felt gloomy. My mom gave my chocolate chip waffles to me and we all ate and drank in silence. I was afraid. Afraid to ask, to learn what caused the gloominess in the air, afraid to make the fight worse than before.

After the awkward breakfast I ran to my room and pondered the words my fellow aquaintence (she's not my friend) gave me. I thought I was doing the right thing or at least the right thing my mother taught me. I know now that my mother was wrong about that. What else could she be wrong about? Could she be lieing to me to my dad. I want to know what caused my nice, calm dad to hit my mom. What if they fight so much they get divorced then it would them more than me. I shall stay quiet like a good obedient daughter.

After what felt like hours I went downstairs to find my father getting ready. "Where are you going?" I asked. He replied " Mommy and I are not going to be speaking for a while so, me, Harry and Hermoine are going to work on the case.". I cheerfully added "Can I come?" Anything to escape the dreadful feeling in this usually happy home. "Sure." he said "Maybe you could see your friend Zara.".I stubbornly crossed my arms and said "She's not my friend just another person in my life!". "Woah! I was just kidding. Come on let's get going." said my father. Then we went to THEIR house.

When we got there, I was surprised. I had expected something worse, judging by the type of terrible stories mother had always told me, but nevertheless, this home was fantastic. It was nice, classy, and smelles like chocolate chip cookies( the smell must have been because Toko was making them).

Anyway, Hermione opened the door and greeted us with a warm smile I certainly didn't deserve. My respect for this woman increased.

"Hello Fred, Claire." She nodded in our direction. "Why don't you guys wait in the kitchen? I just need to, er do something. My husband-"

Hermione was cut of by dad.

"You have a husband? You- your _married_?!"

Hermione chewed on her lip. "Well, of course I am!"

Dad looked as if he had been slapped. Ookaay.. I felt like an intruder. What the heck was going on?

"Come on Claire, sweetie." Dad said in an unnaturally high voice. "Let's see those cookies."

Then he walked to the kitchen, and I had no choice, but to follow. On the way there, I saw Zara reading a ridiculously long book. Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "I have been thinking about what you said!"

Zara just raised her eyebrows. She had large blue eyes. her eyes, I just realized were so familiar. So was her chin, and her freckles. Who did she remind me of? The warmness in eyes reminded me of someone so close to my heart. I just couldn't remember who it was! But that is what made me like her. From now on, I was going to trust Zara Mathews.

"You have been thinking, I expect?" Zara said intelligently. I felt so stupid looking into those judging blue eyes. but nobody judged me! I was Claire Weasley! That's what caused me to look her straight in the eye, and say, "I have realized something."

She smiled. Wow. I didn't know this smart chick knew how to do something as normal as smile.

I reluctantly smiled back.

"What book are you reading?" I asked her.

"Hogwarts a History."

I looked at her in awe. Had anyone ever read that book? I decided not to say anything.

"How is it?"

"Fascinating."

"Um Zara?" I asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go on."

I chewed my lip. "Well, you see, I have been feeling weird ever since you gave that warning."

"How?"

I wished I hadn't opened my mouth. My stupid mouth. "Never mind." I said quietly.

She looked at me, paused for a moment, then said, "Okay. When you are ready."

I nodded.

I sat on the couch next to her.

"So," I said, "What house would you like to be sorted into?"

I smile played on her lips. "Gryffindor, you?"

I shrugged. My mother was in Slytherin, but my dad was in Gryffindor. I don't know."

Zara looked at me. Her eyes seemed to burn holes through me. I'm serious. I looked down at myself to see if my skin was intact.

"You would be in Gryffindor." She told me.

I didn't tell her how my mother hated Gryffindor. I almost did, but lately, I don't think I can agree with my mother, these days.

And Zara seemed to be someone you didn't want to get on the wrong side of.

But I felt more comfortable with her, than I had ever felt about anyone else.

So what did that say about me?

Hermione's POV

We were almost done with the meeting. We were all now enjoying chocolate –chip cookies.

"Mmm," Harry said. "These are delicious Toko!"

Toko blushed. Harry put his arm casually around her shoulders. Her face looked like a hot chili, but I could tell she was enjoying it.

She was enjoying it very much.

As everyone was getting their stuff, Fred came next to me.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hi Fred."

He blushed. "So, you want to work on the project tomorrow?"

I thought for a moment. "Sure, but where? Your house?"

A dark expression crossed Fred's face. He shook his head. "Things aren't exactly good at home, so why don't you come for dinner? How about at Mystic? The restaurant?"

"Sure?"

He smiled happily." See you there Hermione!"  
Then he left, with Claire, who gave Zara a meaningful expression. What the heck?

Claire's POV

I was lying in the bed. I thought about Zara. She was so different! So uncommon. She was… something. She was also now one of my best friends. Judging by the way she read, she probably didn't have many friends. She shut herself from the outside world. Then I thought to myself, that I wasn't any better that her. Nobody would play with me. They thought I was too rich. Too spoiled. That's why me and her were perfect for eachother. We could achieve anything together. We were a perfect team.

Yeah I'm corny. Deal with it.

I feel into a peaceful sleep. I thought about Zara her comforting blue eyes…. so familiar…. So nice. Then I sprang from my bed, my heart beating faster than ever, with adrenaline coursing through my veins. I knew exactly who's eyes Zara's were.

They were my very own dad's. the eyes of Fred Weasley.

**Okay! End of this chapter! Cliffie again! Let me assure you, the story is gonna start getting more detailed now! Until then, REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm baack! I just want to thank my friend Zara who helped me write the last chapter. I just needed you guys to know that :P

Zara's POV

I was in bed, reading, obviously, when I heard the tap on my window. When I turned around, I saw Claire whacking the window. I let her in.

"Thanks," she said, gasping for breath.

"WHOAH!" I whisper-screamed. "What are you doing here?"

Claire shook her head. "Zara, I need to tell you something. You're probably going to think I am crazy, but seriously."

"What?"

"This will be weird."

"Tell me."

Claire took a breath, and looked at me with those big, grey eyes.

I'm your sister."

I stared at her. Was she for real? She looked nothing like me! She had her terrifying mother's eyes, and her father's hair. I had none of those things.

I looked at her. "Look Claire, you must be mistaken. This is not possible. This is just weird. I look nothing like you. You're probably tired why don't you-"

"STOP IT!"

"WHAT?!"

"Shhhh!"

"Oh… good point."

Claire sighed. "You have the eyes of Fred Weasley."

I was going to dismiss this, but when I looked in the mirror, I saw my eyes. the exact same shape, siza and color of Mr. Weasley.

No! This was not happening!

But Claire's expression told me it was very real. Very real indeed.

I looked in the mirror. My chin, eyes, and spray of freckles were not my grandfathers, as mom always told me.

They were Fred's!

I looked at Claire, unable to keep the hurt out of my voice. The anger too.

"So my father is Fred Weasley, and nobody bothered to tell me that?"

Claire looked at me. "I- I'm so sorry Zara. I just-"

"No you have nothing to apologize about. Infact, I should thank you. It's mother who should be apologizing."

Claire looked at me. "I am sure your mother had a reason to not tell you." Claire surprisingly put her arm around my shoulder. "And we will solve the reason. Together?"

"Together." I agreed.

**Okay! I know super duper short chapter, but I feel lazy, so bear wuth me please? I will update maybe tomorrow. Until then, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi peoples! Time for chapter 7! :D thank you for your support, but I would appreciate it if you guys reviewed a bit more. I had a really bad day, and that would totally boost my morale! Thanks! Anyway, enjoy this next chapter! :)

Fred's POV

I sat there, waiting for Hermione to come. I was getting antsy. How long does it take to change anyway? I mean, Hermione wasn't the type of girl to take so much time. But then again, she wasn't the type of girl to get married either…. Okay! I had to stop this! It was really none of my business what Hermione did. In fact, it didn't matter to me what Hermione did. I shouldn't mind if Hermione had children with that Wilson dude. Actually, I would mind. I would mind very much. But why? Suddenly, Hermione walked in. I think my heart stopped. she was gorgeous. Her long brown hair had been tamed. Her eyes were a beautiful brown. She was wearing little makeup, but she could easily have been the prettiest girl in the restaurant. She sat down next to me, and smiled. I felt like dying. Damn was this girl fine! We chatted for a long time. She was so easy to talk to! She didn't even bring a book. Anyways, after we were done, and everything, we apparated to Hermione's home.

…

We walked to her kitchen table.

"So?" I asked, "What should we work on?"

Hermione thought for a minute, and said slowly, "I don't think we have to work on anything. I mean, Toko and /harry are already working on the next part, and Laura is tracking people."

I stared at her. "Why is Laura tracking people?"

"Because she is a detective."

"Oh."

We looked at eachother awkwardly.

"So," I said trying to change the subject, "You're daughter, Zara? Yeah she's just like you."

Hermione scoffed. "Not all like me. She's great on a broom. Like her father."

"Wilson?" I asked.

She shook her head. I felt confused. Who else?

"But you said she was just just like her father."

Hermione turned pink. "Yes, I meant him, of course! Silly me! Hehe, hehe."

I looked at her, and felt my stomach sink. It was true. It was all true….

"No." I said. "You don't mean Wilson do you?"

She stared at me. Now she looked like the one who wanted to die now.

"Of course I mean Wilson! He's her father isn't he?"

I looked at her.

"Wilson isn't Zara's father," I said calmly.

"What?! Of course he is! You must be mis-"

"Because I am her father."

She gasped. I grabbed her by the shoulders. I'm her father, aren't I?" HERMONE?"

She looked at me, then said quietly, "Yes."

Then her expression was replaced with anger. "Yes!" zara is your daughter! But guess what. She's not yours. Not anymore. She is all mine!"

"Why?!"

"Because, she was an accident! An accident you probably don't even remember! But I love her too much. Wilson loves her, and you have no right over her. NO FREAKING RIGHT!"

"Except I do remember," I told her quietly.

She ogled at me. "What?"

"I remember that night."

"She gasped like a fish in the air. "HOW?" she screamed.

I didn't say anything. I just walked toward her, and pulled a book out of my bag. It was labeled _Ray of Sunshine._

She stared at it. "You still have it?" she whispered. "I thought I brought it back!"

I shook my head. "No, you didn't."

"Why do you still have it?" she asked.

"Because it reminds me of you." I replied.

"What?"

I moved closer to her. "Hermione. I would have ditched Erica, but I was scared. I wanted to come back to you, but I knew you hated me then. But I could never forget that night." I took a deep breath. "because I love you."

"Bu- bu- whaa?"

I nodded. She looked flustered. Without thinking, I brought my lips down on hers. She became stiff at first, but slowly her hands went around my neck, and my hands went around her waist. Then we were kissing. Kissing like two idiots who had forgotten how to kiss. Forgotten how to love. I don't know how long we stood there, but when we broke apart, I felt a deep satisfaction. One I hadn't felt in a long time.

One I hadn't felt in six years.

She looked at me, and I saw tears in her eyes. "You broke my heart." She said. Her voice was broken. "But I never forgot you."

She looked at me, and gave a small, sad smile.

"I love you too."

Then I had no choice but to kiss her again.

…_**...**_

Claire's POV:

Zara and I were making plans. No, they weren't evil plans or anything. Just plans on how to figure this out. We couldn't exactly force our company onto our parents. No. we had to take this with strategy. Luckily, Zara and I are the queens of strategy, with here excellent brain power, and my devious plans. Yeah this was going to be awesome. After sometime Zara suggested we go downstairs for a snack. I agreed.

We went down the stairs and heard an unattractive slurping noise. We went downstairs, curiously, and to my horror, I say daddy, devouring Hermione Granger's face. It looked adorable, but disgusting because, hey! That's my dad over ther! Would you like it if your dad was kissing someone? No right? Exaclty.

Zara let out a sqeak. "Oh no," she said, looking scared. "Mommy's cheating on daddy with _other _daddy."

It was a weird day indeed.

Okay, guys! Surprising chapter right? Yep :) im exhausted, I have a science test, and I hope my crush comes to school tomorrow. Sigh. Okay pplz! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay Guys! Before I write anything, I have to give thanks to my one of my BFFs, Zara. She wrote until the end of Fred's first POV. So thank you Zara! We ALL owe you ! :)

Claire's Pov:

Oh My God! I saw my dad and Hermoine kissing. At least I have Blackmail... My friend and I need to come up with a plan to confront our parents about. We can't be too forward or too subtle.

"Zara, do u believe what we just saw?" I asked.

"I was shocking, but I know it was real or else we wouldn't have been so grossed out."

"Ok" I replied.

"We have to confront our parents to have them tell us the truth" Zara intellegiently said.

"Yeah, so we have to trick them, but how?" I thought aloud.

"I suggest we both confront them on their own so they can't lie then bring them together with our charm." Zara said

"Yeah maybe we could "accidentally" bring them to the same place and then we could make them tell the truth. Plus I have Black mail too if they don't answer the questions correctly." I said

Zara said " I like it. You are too devious for your own good."

After that we thought out all the details and made some tweaks to the plan to make it full proof. They'll never be able to get out of this one.

Hermione Pov:

Last night is still fresh in my mind and I loved it. Every second of that night replayed in my mind each moment better than the other. I hope we can do it again. That would be really...nice. I sighed. I never felt this way with Wilson. Oh no! Wilson! Technically I cheated on him. He will be heartbroken if he finds out. I can't let him find out. I can forget that night ever happened. _Oh no you can't _ Stop it stupid conscious . I can at least try.

Fine...I can't ever forget an evening like that. Never Ever. I admit it I am in love with Fred Weasley

Fred Pov:

I can't believe I did that. I mean she has a husband, but it was worth it. I can't wait to meet her again. Maybe we could have another "working" session alone. I know how bad this is... but I should take the risk. Her beautiful face, hair and eyes are worth it. What about Erica? If she found out she would explode and take it out all on poor Hermione. We have got to keep it a secret. I won't be able to stay away from her though. It's too hard. Maybe we could stay out of Erica's radar if we meet like every 2 weeks. Maybe...

I just know I love Hermione.

Hermione's POV:

Fred and I met at his house while Erica was out. Risky, I know, but Zara and Claire were back at my home, and I couldn't risk them finding out.

Fred entered the kitchen, and gave me a smile. My heart did a double, no wait, triple flip at his smile. Cutie.

"So Hermione," he said, "What should we we work on today Miss Granger?"

I grinned. "Well Mr. Weasley, I think we have a lot to work on," I said. "A lot indeed."

"Fred put his arm around my waist. "Yes," He agreed. "We are behind schedule."

"So", I asked tracing patterns on his chest. "What should we work on first?"

He made an evil grin. "You tell me, 'Mione."

"Why don't we go upstairs?"

"That would be fun."

He picked me up and ran up the stairs. Then threw me on the bed. Almost comically, I whacked my head on the bedframe.

"Ouch!" I muttered.

"Sorry," Fred apologized. Then he grinned. "Maybe I can make it up to you."

I let a smile cross my lips. "Okay." I said.

He pushed me against the pillows, and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back. Then, his tongue entered my mouth. I froze, because, I had never actually done tongue before. Then I realized that it was okay, so I let him. We struggled for dominance until he won, so just let him have his way with my mouth. After sometime, he placed his hand on my waist, his fingers brushing against my shirt. I slowly took it off. Before I could, I blushed. Yes peoples, I will admit it. I was embarrassed for him to see me without a shirt. This was different from last time, because we were both drunk. Now, I was in full senses, and my brain was battling with my body. In the end I decided it was fine. I would make sure we didn't go too far. So I took my shirt off. Then, well I could feel the blush creeping onto my cheeks, because as cool as Fred was, he was still a boy. And boys liked to stare. His gaze met mine, and he whispered, "it's okay." Then his fingers brushed my waist, and my stomach, his cool fingers sent tingles down my spine. He let his arms go to behind my undergarment, when we heard a thud. He instantly leaped of the bed, and looked around frantically. When he saw nothing he came back, and looked at me. He blushed when he realized what we had gotten ourselves into. I hastily put my shirt on, and kissed him on the cheek.

"C'mon," I whispered. "Lets go to my home."

When we got there we found Claire and Zara waiting for us. Their arms were crossed, and they were glaring at us. Claire, being the impulsive one, said, "We know you guys are kissing behind Wilson, and mothers back."

Fred and I stared at them in shock. How in the world did they know?

Zara looked up at us. "We're not mad," she said slowly, "We are just wondering, why?"

Fred and I looked at each other, and made, a silent agreement.

"Okay," I sighed. "But it's a long story, and we are going to omit some parts out for your innocent little mind, okay."

Claire glared at us. "We're ready when you are," she said coldly."

Erica's POV:

I held the sharp blade in my hand. My trusty wand in the other. How dare Fred go around with that mudblood behind my back? I could not tolerate this. I let out a short laugh, when I thought about how they thought they were one step ahead of me. Truth was, I was one step ahead of _them_. They didn't even know that my companions, and I were the reason behind the killings, the stolen artifacts. Neither did they know what was going to happen next. Their little game had gone on for too long. It was time to take drastic murders.

It was time for murder.

**Dun dun dun! Liked it? Hope ya did! Thank you for those amazing reviews! Keep reviewing! Loooove you guys sooo much for your support! Goodnite! :)**


End file.
